The goal of this conference is to evaluate our current understanding of the function of B lymphocytes and integrate this knowledge with the therapeutic needs of B-lymphoid associated disease. The latter include antibody-mediated B cell autoimmune diseases, B cell malignancies, and IgE-mediated allergic reactions, a collection of diseases which affect many millions of individuals. New therapeutic approaches to the treatment of such B cell diseases have been offered by recent advances in our understanding of the mechanisms that regulate the maturation & function of B lineage cells. Gene deletion experiments in mice, the isolation of membrane antigens governing T-B collaboration, and the identification of genes underlying several primary immunodeficiencies, have collectively provided identification of intracellular signal transducing molecules and transmembrane receptors with critical roles in B cell function. Still to be solved are the questions relating to aberrant B cell function, particularly the uncontrolled proliferation of malignant B cells and the breakdown of tolerance in B cell autoimmune diseases. Our meeting is designed to particularly foster discussion and debate between basic research scientists dissecting B cell function at cellular and molecular levels, and clinical immunologists developing novel therapeutic strategies for management of B cell diseases. We hope that the intermixing of these two interests throughout the program should ensure a vigorous interaction, facilitating more efficient translation of primary discoveries into clinical application.